Overprotective
by mylifeismine
Summary: Troy left Gabriella and their daughter Chloe for a stupid reason. What happens when Gabriella sees him with a blonde? Troyella, like duh2
1. Chloe?

**Title: **_Overprotective  
_**Rating:** _T  
_**Author: **_mylifeismine  
_**Summary:** Troy left Gabriella and their daughter Chloe for a stupid reason. What happens when Gabriella sees him with a blonde? Troyella_  
_**Genre:** _Drama/Romance_

"Where are we going, Mommy?" six year old Chloe asked her mom.

"Wal-Mart," Gabriella answered.

"Cool! Is Uncle Chad going?" Chloe asked.

"Yep, and so is Aunt Taylor and Uncle Zeke," Gabriella told her.

Wal-Mart

"Why not I go with Gabi and you guys can go on your own?" Taylor suggested.

"Okay," the guys said and they were gone.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the next aisle, be right back," Taylor said.

"Okay," Gabriella said as Chloe was pulling her to look at some movie.

"Can we get Cinderella 2?" Chloe asked.

"In a minute, sweetie," Gabriella said looking at something at the rack.

"Chloe?" Gabriella said turning to her side to see her daughter only to find nothing.

"Chloe?" Gabriella repeated a bit louder looking around.

She found herself looking at a pair of blue eyes who was holding her daughter.

a/n Not the eyes, lol. The person.

* * *

**I know it's short, but the chapters will get longer later. Review!**

**-bridgette**


	2. Oh My God

**_Previously_**

_"Chloe?" Gabriella said turning to her side to see her daughter only to find nothing._

_"Chloe?" Gabriella repeated a bit louder looking around._

_She found herself looking at a pair of blue eyes who was holding her daughter._

_a/n Not the eyes, lol. The person.

* * *

Other Aisle_

**Taylor's POV**

Oh my god, is that Sharpay! The female turned around, so I pretended to be looking at something. I caught glimpse of her, and just to my horrible luck, it was her. I ran to the aisle Gabriella was in, but stopped myself short as I saw her facing a light-brown-haired guy. Uh oh, Troy. I ran to find the guys, only to find them in the aisle two aisle down from where Troy and Gabriella was.

"Chad! Can I talk to you, like now!" Igritted through my teethtrying not to catch people's attention and especially Zeke's.

"Huh?" Chad said turning around.

I dragged him to the front of the aisle, "Troy and Sharpay are here."

"What!" Chad screamed.

I covered his mouth just in time.

"Troy! Sharpay!" Chad asked quietly after he took my hand off.

"Yeah," I said.

"How do you know?" Chad asked.

"I'll show you," I said.

I took Chad's arm and dragged him to Gabriella's aisle. I was glad that Zeke and Chad had been in the cooking electronic aisle. Chad's mouth dropped, I was also glad that Troy's back was facing us, when I showed him Sharpay.

"Oh. My. God!" Chad said once we were back to the cooking aisle.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him.

"Get Zeke out of here." Chad said.

"I'll deal with Gabi, and you bring Zeke somewhere, then I guess come back," I suggested.

"Okay," he said, "Dude, can you go over to Loblaws, and get those special sundaes, and you can get some groceries for dinner?"

"Sure, can I cook dinner?" Zeke asked excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure.Take the car. We'll call you when we're done," Chad said handing him the keys.

"Okay!" Zeke said excited.

"That was just too easy," Chad muttered, rolling his eyes, glad that Zeke had bought his story.

End of Taylor's POV

**

* * *

**

**Since Dracoisalooker76 suggested for me to post more. Here ya go. I know how it feels when you tell the author to post, and they don't post 'till like weeks later. No names though.**

**-bridgette**


	3. Bunny Ears

**_Author's Note: Okay, so I haven't been posting for this story. But I'm here now, with bits and pieces of what I wrote like four months ago. But oh well._**

**_p.s.I'm posting on quite a few of my stories. So be sure to check that out!_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------_**

**_Chapter Three- Bunny Ears  
_**Troy and Gabriella's Aisle

"Hey, Gabi," Troy said.

Gabriella glared at him, "Don't you dare call me 'Gabi' ever again!"

"Uh, okay," Troy said.

"Gabi! Oh hey, Troy," Taylor faked with Chad behind her.

Troy took a small step back as he saw Chad behind her.

_Flashback_

"Why the hell would you leave her with a two year old, Troy?!" Chad yelled at his friend.

"I don't know," Troy answered.

"I can't believe we even voted you as captain," Zeke said.

"Me neither. I thought you were my best friend since pre-K," Chad agreed, giving Troy a punch in the stomach.

Ever since, Zeke and Chad have been overprotective of me because Troy left 

_a/n This flashback took place right after Gabriella read the note about Troy leaving, and before Troy left._

_End of Flashback_

"Hi guys," Troy said with a small wave.

Chad walked towards Troy.

Troy back away with every step Chad took towards him.

Taylor rolled hers eyes, and walked to Troy too.

Troy continued to back away until he was leaning against the wall.

"Chole," Taylor said, taking Troy's daughter out of his arms.

Troy looked at them sheepishly, letting his daughter go.

Chad and Taylor both stood beside Gabriella.

Gabriella took her daughter out of her best friend's arms, and whispered, "You guys can go."

Chad looked at her with a 'are you sure?" look.

Gabriella nodded.

"What do you want?" she asked Troy.

Before Troy could answer, Sharpay came bouncing into the aisle.

"Troy!...Oh hey Gabriella! And who's this sweetie?" Sharpay cooed.

Sharpay hadn't known about Chole because she had been in a movie those two years.

Chole buried her face into her mother's brown wavey hair.

"Awwww," Sharpay continued to coo.

"I told Anna to book Spanish World for our anniversary," Sharpay said to Troy, as she moved to stand beside him.

Gabriella didn't flinch, to her, it wasn't much of a surprise.

"So who's the father of this sweetie?" Sharpay asked politely.

Gabriella bit her lip, but then burst out laughing.

"Excuse me?"

Chole looked up, and saw what her mother had been laughing at and started to giggle.

Gabriella bit her bottom lip hard, "Sorry. Pardon?"

"Who's the fa---" Sharpay repeated before being interrupted by Chole and Gabriella's laughter.

"What's so funny?" Sharpay said putting her hands on her hips.

Chole pointed at Sharpay's head, and then started to laugh harder.

Sharpay turned around but there wasn't anything there.

When she turned back around, Chad and Taylor were already behind her giving her bunny ears, antennas, and other hysterical things.

When Chole and her mother started to laugh again, Sharpay stalked off, dragging Troy with her.

As soon as Sharpay and Troy were out of view, Chad and Taylor came into view and laughed along with them.

"That was so funny," Gabriella said.

Taylor laughed, "Let's go."

"Where's the car?" Chole asked.

Gabriella looked at her friends.

"Zeke has it."

"And why does Zeke have it?"

"Well you know how Zeke gets with the word 'Sharpay', think about how he would get _seeing_ her."

"Okay, let's take the bus," Gabby shrugged.

Zeke came back to the apartment an hour after the rest of them did.

"Why didn't you guys call me for a ride?" he asked.

"Didn't want to interrupt your shopping spree," Chad said, handing Chloe a brownie, then taking one for himself.

"What's for dinner?" Chole asked.

"What do you want?" Zeke said, squating to being Chole's height.

"I want cake!"

The adults all laughed.

"Cake is for tomorrow, Chole," Zeke explained, "For your birthday."

"And when you blow out the six candles, you can wish for cake everyday," Chad added.

**a/n: Okay, so Chole is TURNING six.**

"Now how does steak, veggies, and mash pataoes with gravy, sound?" Zeke asked.

Chole clapped her hands together, "Great!"

"Wanna help mash the potatoes?" Zeke got up.

"Can I?"

"Sure, after all, you're turning six tomorrow, so you'll be a big girl tomorrow," Zeke said going to the kitchen with Chole.


	4. Engagement or No Engagement?

**_n0t3: Thankfully, I've found myself a co-writer for this story...zanessatroyellasupporter! And here's her post:_**

****

_ ------------------------------_

****

**_CHAPTER FOUR- Engagement? Or No Engagement?_******

Back with Troy and Sharpay 

"Sharpay. Stop. Geez what's the big deal?!" Troy yelled as he was being dragged along.

Stopping in front of the jewelry section, Sharpay finally stopped and smiled. "Oh, nothing's the deal," she answered.

"Alright Shar," Troy could see through her act, "You wanna head home? I'm kinda tired."

Sharpay turned away and walked off. "No you can head home if you wanna. I'll just call a friend to come pick me up."

"No, I think I'll walk home."

"Walk?" Sharpay turned around, "That's got to be at least a five-mile walk."

"I've got something on my mind," Troy answered.

Sharpay looked at her empty left hand. "Only if you want to. Just throw me the keys."

Troy dug the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Sharpay, who barely caught them. "I'll see you later, Shar."

"See you in a while, hunny."

Troy walked out of the store and wandered aimlessly. _"Gabi. After all these years." _

_Flashback_

_Troy was sitting on the couch, watching tv. _

_"Troy," Gabriella said cautiously, "I've got something to tell you." _

_Troy looked up and saw the serious look on her face. "What is it Gabi?" Troy got up. _

_Gabriella sat down, pulling Troy along with her. "Well, Troy. I don't know how to say it, _

_but…" _

_Troy looked at Gabriella. He was growing worried. "Gabi, are you okay? Are you sick?" _

_Gabriella shook her head no._

_"An STD?" _

_Again, Gabriella shook her head. _

_Troy thought for a second. "You aren't?" _

_Gabriella knew what he was thinking. She nodded. _

_"Gabi, you can't!" _

_"But Troy, I am." _

_Troy got up and walked toward the door. "I'm sorry Gabi, but I can't…" _

_Gabriela got up. "Troy, you can't leave me." She was in tears._

_"I'm sorry Gabi, but I'm…I'm not ready…" Troy opened the door and walked out. _

_Gabriella was sobbing, still on the coach. "No Troy, it should be me that should be sorry. Sorry for ever…ever…" She broke into a wave of tears._

**_End Flashback _**

After walking for about an hour, Troy finally came to a house. A house that he never visited for years. About 6 years now.

"Sure, after all," a voice from inside said, "you're turning six tomorrow, so you'll be a big girl tomorrow."

Troy knew instantly that they were talking about Chole. He looked in the window.

Inside, Chole was helping Zeke with dinner.

"Chole…" Troy said silently to himself. He looked around. _"There," _Troy thought, _"There's the mother of my daughter. The woman that I left. The woman that I loved."_ Troy started tearing up.

"Chole, be careful," Gabriella's voice drifted out the window, "you don't wanna get hurt before your birthday."

"Okay, mommy!" another voice answered.

After hearing this Troy ran. Ran away again. But he had every intention of coming back.

Back with Sharpay 

Sharpay, after Troy left, grabbed her cell and quickly dialed a number.

"Hello," said the voice on the other line.

"Mom, you'll never guess. I think Troy's going to finally give me my engagement ring!"

"Sharpay, that's fabulous. Call me when he does." She hung up.

Sharpay was too eager to continue shopping. She paid for what she already had and rushed home. She hummed merrily.

_"I'm going to get married. I'm going to get married." _She thought to herself while making dinner. _"I'm going to get married." _

Little did she know, Troy had different things on his mind. 


	5. The Perfect Gift

_**not3: Once again, zanessatroyellasupporter's chapter! I totally luv it!**_

_**-------------------------**_

_**CHAPTER FIVE- The Perfect Gift**_

Sharpay just finished setting the table when she heard the door open. She looked up and ran over to Troy, who had a sullen look in his eyes.

"Troy!" Sharpay said, "Where have you been?"

"Thinking," Troy blankly answered.

Sharpay waited for him to say more. "Well, it's our anniversary soon. Do you have anything to say to that?"

Troy stared at the floor, his eyes filled with memories of high school.

"Troy? Are you okay?" she said, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Troy took a look at the dinner. "I'm not really hungry right now Shar."

Sharpay was taken back at his answer. He was always hungry. Something was wrong.

Troy started for the bedroom. "I'm heading in." He opened the door and walked in.

"Okay," Sharpay wondered what was on his mind. _"A girl's instincts are never off. I was sure he was going to propose to me."_

Inside the bedroom, something fell to the floor.

"Troy, everything okay?"

"Yeah," he shouted from inside.

Sharpay ate in silence for the first time in several years.

With Troy

Troy reached up into his private corner of the closet and pulled out a photo album. He opened it and looked at all the pictures.

At first, they were ones with Sharpay on vacation to Niagara Falls. Then, as he flipped through the pages, he started to find ones with him and Gabi.

He reached in and pulled out one. This was the one they took when they finished the musical and Troy thought that Gabriella was his true love.

Gabriella was wearing a turquoise, knee-length dress and her hair was falling loosely around her face. Troy had his arm wrapped around her waist. They looked so happy together.

He placed it back and continued to flip through the book to found many pictures of them together.

_"Maybe…"_

Eventually, the memories became too hard for him to bear. He closed the book and went to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Troy awoke and smelled pancakes being made. He got up, showered, and headed out to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Sharpay said perkily, "How are you this morning?"

"Okay," Troy lied. He was still thinking of Gabriella.

Sharpay smiled. "Good, 'cause we're heading to the mall today. I need you to use your muscles to help with the bags."

"Shar, I'm heading out with the guys today," Troy lied again, "We're going to go shoot some hoops."

Sharpay was again taken back at his answer. _"I thought they stopped talking to him years ago."_

Troy didn't even bother with breakfast. "I'll get some coffee on the way there."

"See ya Troy," Sharpay answered as Troy walked out the door. Again, she ate breakfast in silence.

With Troy

Troy walked out the door and ran to the car. He rushed to the mall and tried to find the perfect present for his daughter. And the women whom he still loved.

He was browsing the doll section of the store when someone came up and said, "Need any help?"

Troy turned around and faced the girl. She had an uncanny resemblance to Gabriella. "Umm, I'm doing good, but if you could tell me what's the best gift for a 6-year old?"

The woman smiled. "You might wanna try…"

Troy spotted her. Gabriella. She was with Chole, who was admiring a bright pink bicycle.

He walked closer, trying to hear what they were saying without getting too close.

With Gabriella and Chole

"Mommy," Chole said, tugging at her mother's skirt, "May I get a bike for my birthday?"

Gabriella smiled at her daughter. "I'm sorry Chole, but I don't have the money for it right now. Maybe in a month or so."

Chole understood. "Okay mommy. When can we go home and have cake?"

"Soon. Let's go. We need to get some things for Uncle Zeke to bake the cake with."

"Alright," Chole followed her mother as she lead her away.

With Troy

Troy ran up to the bike and looked at it. He called the salesperson over. "Ma'am, I'd like to purchase this bike."

"Okay, if you'll follow me."

Troy smiled. He paid for the bike, took it out to his car, and placed it in his trunk. "Now, for Gabriella?"

He rushed back into the mall, looking throughout all the stores. From to clothes to perfume to trinkets. He couldn't find the right thing.

But then he spotted it. He quickly paid for it and ran to his car. _"Gabi, I'm coming for ya."_

With Sharpay

It was nearing noon. Sharpay went to go change her clothes when she saw the photo album lying open on the floor. She ran over and picked it up.

She took a glance in and saw all the pictures of Troy and Gabriella. She closed it and scoffed. _"That never happened as far as I know."_

She went to her closet when she suddenly saw the note that Troy had written to himself.

_"Remember: It's Chole's birthday tomorrow. Head over to Gabriella's and make amends."_

Sharpay thought back for a second. "Chole? Wasn't that the name of the little girl that was at the Wal-Mart the other day?"

She brushed it off when she remembered that it said to go to Gabriella's to make amends.

"So that's where he's going! Well, I guess I'll just head over myself. Troy's pointed it out to me a couple times before."

Sharpay took her usual hour and a half getting ready. Then she grabbed her car keys and headed over to Gabriella's.


	6. Birthday Party

**not3: Chapter written by vanessatroyellasupporter**

**--------------------------**

_**CHAPTER SIX- Brithday Party**_

Troy rang the doorbell and waited patiently for somebody to answer.

Inside, Gabriella asked Chloe to open it. "Chloe, can you go get that while mommy sets the table?"

Chloe ran to the door and opened it to find Troy standing there.

At the sight of his daughter, Troy was temporarily speechless.

"Hello," Chloe said.

Troy bent down to her level. "Chloe, it's daddy. He's brought you something."

"Daddy?"

Gabriella heard this from the kitchen and rushed over to the door, but she didn't see Troy there, for he went to get the bike. "Daddy? Chloe, who are you talking to?"

Troy appeared with the bike that Chloe was just admiring hours earlier. "Chloe, your mommy wanted me to drop off her present."

Chloe ran over to the bike and was spilling with happiness. "Thanks mommy!"

It was Gabriella's turn to become temporarily speechless.

Troy smiled as he saw the look of joy on his daughter's face.

The anger Gabriella felt towards Troy momentarily melted. "But, Troy…what?"

"Gabriella, umm," Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "I made a mistake, a huge mistake with leaving you…"

Gabriella smiled, feeling a lot better knowing that Troy acknowledged his mistake.

"Not only did I make a mistake with leaving you, I probably am the biggest jerk in the world," Troy continued, rambling.

"Troy…"

"Leaving you when you were pregnant, when you needed me most…"

"Troy, it's oka…"

"No. No, it's not because, that day I lost the love of my…"

Troy stopped due to the sound of another car pulling up.

Chloe was still sitting on the bike, wondering how to ride it.

"Chloe," Gabriella said, "go inside the house. Uncle Zeke should be getting the cake on the table."

Suddenly excited, Chloe ran inside, yelling "Uncle Zeke! I'm ready for cake!"

---------------

Outside, Sharpay got out of the car and saw Troy talking to Gabriella.

Gabriella took a step closer to Troy. Troy lifted his arm to put around her shoulder, but put it down when he saw Sharpay walking their way.

"Troy! I thought you told me that you were hanging with the guys?" Sharpay said, trying to hide the fact that she found the note about Chloe's birthday.

"Well, umm…"

Sharpay turned to Gabriella. "Hi, Gabi!"

Gabriella cringed at the sound of her nickname coming out of Sharpay's mouth.

Sharpay didn't notice. "I heard that it was your little girl's birthday today," Sharpay looked around, "Where is she?"

"She's inside." Gabriella quietly answered.

"Ohh, come. I wanna see the little sweetie." Sharpay walked in, pulling Troy in with her.

Gabriella followed them in, knowing that this was going to get interesting. She brought in the bike and placed it next to the door.

-----------

Zeke was in the kitchen, putting the final touches on the cake's frosting.

"Uncle Zeke! Is the cake ready?" Chloe shouted as she reach the table.

"Yes, Chloe. The cake is ready. I'll bring it to the table. Can you go get Uncle Chad and Aunt Taylor?" Zeke said, carefully balancing the cake in one hand.

"Okay!" Chloe ran off upstairs and found Taylor reading a book. "Auntie Taylor. It's time for cake."

"Okay," Taylor said, prying her eyes away from the book.

"Auntie Tay, do you know where Uncle Chad is?" Chloe asked.

Taylor got up. "Chloe, go ahead downstairs. I'll get Uncle Chad."

Chloe, without hesitation, ran downstairs.

Taylor smile turned upside-down when she heard the sound of Sharpay's voice drift up from downstairs. "Chad!" she yelled to the room next to her, "Major trouble downstairs!"

Chad appeared in the doorway. "What's the trouble?"

"Sharpay is downstairs," was the only answer Taylor had to give for Chad to understand.

"We'd better get down there then."

-----------

Chloe reached the bottom of the stairs when Sharpay saw the little angel running down.

"Chloe!"

Chloe jumped, a little surprised that this stranger knew her name.

"Chloe," Gabriella said, "this is Sharpay. You know, from Wal-Mart."

Chloe still didn't remember.

Sharpay bend down and give Chloe a kiss on each cheek. "How old are you turning?"

"Six," Chloe quietly answered.

"Wow, you're growing up so quickly, aren't you?" Sharpay got up and walked over to Troy.

Chloe ran to the table, scared.

"Sorry about that. Chloe just gets scared when she meets someone new," Gabriella said, hoping Sharpay wasn't offended.

Sharpay smiled lightly. "No, it's okay. I wish I had a kid. You never told me who the father was. Who is he?"

"Umm…"

"Cake's ready!" Zeke shouted from the kitchen.

Chad and Taylor appeared from upstairs as soon as Zeke yelled this. They looked at each other.

"This might or might not be pretty," Taylor said.

"Agreed," Chad answered.

------------------

Zeke was bringing over the plates when Chloe ran over to the table with a scared look on her face. "Chloe, what's the matter?"

He placed the plates on the table and went over to her. "Chloe? You okay?"

Zeke looked up and saw the room fill with most of his friends and two unexpected ones.

"Zeke! We're ready to see the masterpiece you made," Taylor said, walking in with the rest.

Zeke got up when he saw Sharpay walk in. "Sharpay, is that you?"

Sharpay didn't hear him. She stood next to Troy.

Zeke suddenly became silent. He walked out of the room.

"Was that Zeke?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah…" Taylor answered.

"Well, I'll go get him. This cake looks so marvelous," Gabriella said, "I don't wanna cut into it." She walked out the room to get Zeke, but was stopped for Zeke reappeared.

"Thanks, Gabi." Zeke smiled, still looking at Sharpay.

"Chloe. Are you ready for cake?" Gabriella asked, sitting next to her daughter.

Troy looked, the pain swelling up inside him. _"That's my child. I should also be consoling her. But…"_

Chloe's head shoot up and her eyes were aglow. "Yes mommy, I would love to have some cake."

Everyone, including Troy and Sharpay, gathered around the cake. The tiny fires danced atop the six candles.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you _

_Happy birthday, dear Chloe_

_Happy birthday to you!_

Chloe listened, her heart giddy and happy, and blew out the candles as soon as they finished the song.

Everybody cheered as the glow in the six-year olds eye's shone even brighter.

Gabriella helped her daughter cut the cake and gave her the first piece.

Chloe hugged her mom and whispered, "Mommy, I love your birthday present."

"Chloe, the bike isn't from me."

"No, mommy. I mean, letting my daddy finally share my birthday with me. That's the best thing anyone could get me."

Gabriella pulled away and looked at Troy. Troy, whom she still loved deep inside her heart. "Zeke, can you cut the rest of the cake and hand it out? I'm going to head outside and clear my mind."

"Okay."

Gabriella walked past everyone and went out the door.

Sharpay walked up and got a piece of cake, typically against her diet.

Troy, seizing this opportunity to give his gift to Gabriella, followed her out.

-----------------

"Gabriella, what are you doing out here alone?" Troy asked, opening the door.

Gabriella quickly looked away. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just about…about…about the past."

Troy put his hand into his pocket and reached for the small box inside. "Gabi, if I may call you that?"

"Troy, what happened? What are you doing here?" Gabriella turned to face Troy.

"Gabriella, I know that I've made the most horrible choices of my life like leaving you when you…"

Gabriella giggled, "Troy, you said that."

"Oh, yeah," Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm…"

"Troy, is everything okay?"

Troy pulled out the box in his pocket. "Gabi, um, Gabriella, I'm sorry for about the millionth time today, but…just open it."

Gabriella took the box from Troy, opened it, and inside was a marvelous necklace with a gold heart pendant. But it wasn't any necklace. Troy had it engraved.

_"Gabriella, I'm sorry for being an idiot, but I realized that I love you with all my heart."_

"But Troy, what about Sharpay?"

Troy glanced in the window. "Looks like she's better off without me."

Gabriella looked in and saw Sharpay and Zeke finally talking to each other after the so many years apart.

"Gabriella, I'm truly sincere. I'm sorry." Troy kicked at a pebble at the ground.

"Troy, stop because I forgive you. Just don't…don't…"

"Gabi," Troy ran over to her, "Gabi, just don't do what?"

"Troy, don't leave me alone. Do you know what Chloe just said to me?"

"What?"

"She just told me that this was the best birthday ever. Because her daddy was here. Troy. Her father."

Troy thought about all the birthdays he missed. "Gabi, I'm sorry."

"Sorry again for the millionth and first time," Gabriella said.

Troy took the necklace from her and wrapped it around her neck. "No, Gabi, I'm sorry for the millionth and second time. Please…"

Gabriella's heart fluttered as she felt his hand softly touch her neck and clasp the necklace. "Troy?"

Troy stepped back and looked at her. "Gabriella, could you ever forgive me?"

Tears were forming in her eyes. "How many times do I have to say that I forgive you?"

Troy reached up and wiped a tear sliding down her cheek. "Once more." He brought up his hands and pulled Gabriella in for a kiss.

Gabriella closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his breath as his lips drew closer.


End file.
